With the developments of computers, digital cameras and the Internet, a new medium for displaying digital images has emerged. Images from digital cameras and other sources are often sent through email, displayed on the Internet, and presented as slide shows. Typically, slide show applications allow a user to choose between viewing images individually, proceeding to the next image upon user input, or viewing images as a slide show where they are consecutively displayed automatically at a constant rate. In a few of these applications, an audio file may be played while simultaneously viewing the slide show.
Though relatively easy to create, these unsynchronized multimedia presentations generated by slide show applications that display images at a constant rate do not retain viewer interest very well. Currently, any synchronization between the image display and audio must be generated manually in these applications. This manual synchronization requires an unreasonably large amount of time to parse information from the audio file and inspect the images manually. What is needed is a system and method for generating a multi-media presentation that automatically synchronizes an audio file and set of images.